Rencontre fantastique
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Thor découvre que son frère n'est pas Asgardien. Il se doit d'en discuter avec lui ! OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge d'avril du Collectif NONAME.


Hello tout le monde,

Voici une nouvelle histoire que j'ai commencée avant d'aller voir Infinity War et que j'ai fini après. Cette fic n'a aucun spoil du dernier film mais elle a été d'un grand secours pour mon état mental. D'un point de vue cohérence avec le MCU, il n'y en a pas tellement. cette fic ne se situe à aucun moment particulier. Il reste sans aucun doute quelques fautes, que je corrigerai dans les prochains jours.

De plus, cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Challenge d'avril du collectif NoName : **Rencontre fantastique au milieu des livres** (d'où le titre si peu imaginatif, mon cerveau est mort). Pour répondre au défi, je me dois de répondre à deux questions.

La première, par Blue Wendigo était **"** **Quelle est la première créature fantastique qui vous a fasciné et pourquoi ?"** Ce doit être la Dryade (rien àvoir avec ce texte-ci, donc. J'ai découvert cette créature (et celles associées, tous les esprits protecteurs de la nature) via Narnia, que ma grand-mère me lisait quand j'étais petite. Par la suite, mes propres lectures fantasy n'ont fait qu'accentuer cette fascination pour ces êtres. j'aurais pu écrire sur Groot, ce sera sans doute pour une prochaine fois.

La seconde question a été posée par Hermystic : **"quel est/sont le/les livres qui vous ont marqué dans votre vie de lecteur ?"** Tout d'abord, il y a eut Narnia et les contes russes que ma grand-mère me lisait. Par la suite, le hobbit (et LOTR un peu plus tard) et bien évidemment Harry Potter. Je pense que ces trois séries de livres sont celles que j'ai le plus lu. Je les relis toutes au moins une fois par an, toujours avec le même plaisir et le même émerveillement.

Voilà, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture ! À bientôt,

Hanae

* * *

Thor venait d'apprendre par son père que Loki n'était pas de la même race que lui, qu'il n'était pas natif d'Asgard et que ses parents biologiques n'étaient pas Odin et Frigga. Loin de là. Son petit frère, celui qu'il protégeait depuis toujours, était un Jotun, une des race ennemie à la sienne. Le plus âgé avait eut un moment d'arrêt. Lorsque sa mère prononça son nom, sans doute pour la deuxième ou troisième fois au vu de son regard mi-insistant, mi-inquiet, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de soupirer lourdement. Ses parent entendirent presque les rouages se remettre en route dans son cerveau. Thor comprenait lentement mais sûrement que beaucoup d'actions de son frère pouvaient désormais être expliquées, que ce soit durant leur enfance ou plus récemment. Le prince garda encore le silence n long moment avant de reprendre la parole, d'une voix légèrement cassée.

« Je vais aller le voir. »

« Thor… Je ne pense pas que... » Commença la reine.

L'aîné de ses deux fils secoua la tête. Il se doutait bien que son cadet aurait aimé qu'il n'apprenne jamais son état, mais à présent qu'il en était conscient, il devait parler avec son petit frère. Il carra les épaules, salua ses parents et quitta leurs appartements. Il prit ensuite quelques instants pour réfléchir. Son frère, depuis leur retour à Asgard, n'était pas réellement libre de ses mouvements. Il avait échappé à la prison mais ne pouvait pas quitter Asgard et ses mouvements étaient restreints en dehors du palais. Il avait également été décidé qu'il serait sous surveillance constante. Quasi-constante puisqu'il lui arrivait – un peu trop souvent a goût d'Odin, de fausser compagnie à ses gardes. Mais depuis le début de sa punition, Loki passait la majorité de son temps dans ses appartements ou à la bibliothèque. Thor décida donc de commencer par les premiers, plus proches de sa position actuelle. À cette heure de la journée, il y avait peu de monde dans les couloirs du palais, ce qui lui permit d'arriver rapidement non loin de son but. Il y croisa deux gardes qui avaient l'air passablement paniqués qu'il arrêta. Ces hommes étaient sensés veiller sur son jeune frère. Sans succès, manifestement.

« Eh vous là ! Où est Loki ? »

« Mon prince… Nous… Nous ne... »

Thor soupira. Ce n'était pas la faute des gardes, pas vraiment. Loki, même avec sa magie bridée, était capable de semer à peu près n'importe qui en un temps record. Le prince eut un geste rassurant envers les deux hommes qui semblaient être particulièrement désolés et plein de culpabilité, puis il leur indiqua qu'il allait retrouver son jeune frère et qu'il le leur renverrait après une petite discussion.

Puisque Loki ne se trouvait pas dans ses quartiers, Thor se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le cadet aimait cet endroit plus que n'importe quel autre au palais et il s'y réfugiait bien souvent. Il avait plus ou moins cessé en grandissant, de peur des jugements. Élevé comme son frère en guerriers, il avait passé des dizaines d'années à essayer d'être aussi bon que son frère. Avant de se rendre compte que sa force ne résidait pas dans ses muscles, mais dans sa magie et dans ses paroles. Deux choses qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprendre que dans les grimoires.

Une fois devant les grandes portes ornées d'or, Thor s'immobilisa, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Débouler en criant haut et fort sa présence serait le moyen le plus sûr de faire fuir Loki. Il rassembla son courage avant de pousser les portes, le plus discrètement possible. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur lui. Certes les bibliothèques royales étaient des lieux où le silence régnait en maître, mais c'était ce jour là pire que lors des ses rares autres visites. Bien que Thor ne soit pas souvent venu en quête de savoir, il connaissait les allées comme sa poche, à force de venir dénicher son cadet des siècles durant. Il se dirigea naturellement vers a section traitant de magie, certain que son petit frère s'y trouvait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa déception lorsqu'il trouva le lieu vierge de toute présence. Il resta coi un instant, mais refusa de baisser les bras. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il se dirigea vers la section scientifique et plus particulièrement celle traitant de la biologie. Après tout, il serait logique de penser que cela intéresserait également le Jotun, curieux de tout. Une fois encore il fit chou blanc. Il pesta dans sa barbe, se demandant si Loki se trouvait bien en ces lieux, finalement. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se dirigea vers la catégorie consacrée aux herbes et à l'art de soigner. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin, une ombre se glissa derrière lui et lui posa une dague sous la gorge. Un clone de Loki. Il savait les reconnaître sans faillir, après des siècles durant lesquels il s'était fait avoir par ces derniers.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Thor ? »

« Je devais te parler, mon fr… Loki. »

« Eh quoi, soudainement je ne suis plus ton frère ? » railla le double du Dieu de la Malice avant de s'immobiliser et de plaquer plus durement son arme sous le menton du blond. « Depuis quand ? »

Thor ne jugea pas utile de nier quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il était incapable de mentir à son frère. Il soupira.

« Juste avant de venir ici. Père et mère... Loki, peut-on en parler ? »

« Parler de quoi ? » cracha le Dieu. « Du fait que je suis un monstre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'en es pas un ! »

« Je suis un Jotun, Thor, un géant qui terrifie les enfants. »

« Tu es mon fr... »

« Tais-toi. »

Thor retint les paroles qui li venait naturellement et à la place, il posa ses doigts sur ceux du clone qui tenaient toujours la dague.

« Loki, laisse-moi te parler. »

« Parle. »

« À toi, pas à un de tes doubles. »

Il pu sentir le moment exact ou le clone de son frère s'évanouissait et prit cela comme une invitation positive à la discussion. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il savait que son cadet se trouvait. Ce dernier était, comme Thor s'y attendait, plongé au milieu des grimoires. Des piles s'amoncelaient autour de lui et il semblait plongé dans un ouvrage. Ses pupilles fixes trahissaient cependant qu'il avait interrompu sa lecture. Probablement au moment où Thor était apparu. Le blond poussa quelques livres pour s'installer face à son frère.

« Loki, que tu ne sois pas Asgardien ne me dérange pas. »

« Ne mens pas. »

« Je ne mens pas. Peu importe ta race de naissance ou ton apparence, tu es mon frère. »

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est un mensonge comme tout le reste. »

« Loki, je t'assure, tu as la même place dans mon cœur ! »

« C'est peut-être le problème... »marmonna le brun si bas que Thor crut un instant avoir mal compris.

Pourtant, le visage douloureusement fermé de son frère lui indiquait le contraire. l'aîné se pencha en avant et glissa ses doigts le long de la joue de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier tenta un mouvement de recul mais Thor fut plus rapide et sa main se posa sur la nuque de son frère. Depis toujours cela le rendait aussi docile qu'un chaton. Le blond raffermit sa prise, forçant son cadet à relever les yeux vers lui.

« Quel est le problème Loki ? Pourquoi mon amour t'ennuie tant ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton amour, Thor, c'est la manière que tu as de m'aimer. »

« La manière ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » soupira le brun, s'attirant un regard dur de la part du blond.

« Explique toi ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Loki. »

« Non. »

« Mon frère... »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRÈRE ! » explosa le plus jeune. « Je ne l'ai jamais été, je ne le serai jamais et surtout je ne veux pas l'être ! »

Ces quelques mots blessèrent Thor plus que tout ce que Loki aurait pu ire. Ce dernier, avec un grognement de rage, se dégagea de la prise de son frère avant d'empoigner son visage et de l'embrasser. Ce fut court et intense. Lorsque le Jotun s'éloigna, il cracha.

« Voilà l'amour que je te porte, mon frère ! Voilà ce que jamais je n'obtiendrai de ta part malgré tous mes efforts. »

D'un geste souple de la main, il referma brutalement tous les grimoires avant de se lever et de faire volte-face dans l'intention manifeste de s'échapper de cet endroit. Thor lui attrapa vivement le poignet.

« Attends. »

« Laisse-moi partir, Thor. »

« Non, pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté. »

« Quoi, encore ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Je... »

« Parle, Thor, ou laisse moi en paix. »

Le Dieu de la foudre se leva à son tour et tira sur le poignet qu'il tenait, trop rapidement pour que Loki n'ait le temps de se dégager. Il le prit dans ses bras, posant à nouveau sa large main sur sa nuque, l'observant en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Le brun avait le visage fermé et le corps tendu, immobile. Thor glissa sa seconde main sur le visage de son cadet avant de pencher la tête vers lui et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres closes. Il se recula en murmurant.

« Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne l'imagine et bien différemment que tu ne le penses. »

Loki en resta stupéfait avant de relever les yeux vers ce frère adoptif qui ne cessait de l'étonner.

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! »

« Je ne me moque pas Loki, Je suis toujours sincère envers toi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, dans ce cas ? »

« Je t'ai toujours dit que je t'aimais. »

« Pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je peux t'aimer comme un amant, je peux te désirer. Tu disais être un monstre, mais c'est moi qui en était un, à désirer si fort mon petit frère ! »

Loki en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes. Thor pouvait se vanter d'avoir rendu muet le Dieu de la Malice deux fois en moins de trente minutes. C'était un exploit dont peu étaient capables. Profitant du silence de son frère adoptif, Thor l'embrassa à nouveau, léchant ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Loki résista un court instant avant de rendre les armes. Le baiser s'éternisa alors que le brun rendait son étreinte au plus âgé.

« Change, mon Loki. »

« Quoi ? »

« Change, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Je ne... »

« Loki. »

Le mage hésita encore un instant avant de devenir complètement bleu. Thor passa un doigt curieux sur les lignes claniques qui parcouraient le visage de son frère. Ce dernier, contrairement à ce qu'il portait sous sa forme d'Asgardien, n'était vêtu que d'un pagne court, bien trop court pour la santé mentale de son aîné, qui recula d'un pas pour observer son frère d'un air appréciateur, voire gourmand. Loki bleuit légèrement sous le regard affamé de son frère. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être observé ainsi, surtout dans un monde où la force et les muscles sur-développés étaient signe de beauté. Il se sentait faible, et voulait refuser cela mais le bien-être qui l'envahissait était trop bon pour le refuser longtemps. Sans compter que les mains de Thor parcouraient à présent son torse et son dos, suivant les lignes de son clan. Le mage soupira lorsque le blond reprit la parole, les main posées à la lisière de son pagne et le regard curieusement enfiévré.

« Est-ce qu'elles descendent plus bas ? »

« Tu aimerais le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... »

« Oh, si, je pense que je peux imaginer. » Répondit Loki d'un air taquin en effleurant l'érection naissante de son frère.

« On serait mieux dans une chambre. » Soupira le blond.

« Certainement. Mais je veux te prendre parmi les livres. Je veux que tu jouisses à la pensée que n'importe qui pourrait surprendre le grand Thor en train de se faire baiser comme une chienne. »

Thor haleta bruyamment. Les paroles de son frère l'excitaient plus que ce qu'il n'admettrait par la suite. Il effaça le sourire victorieux des lèvres de Loki par un nouveau baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors, Loki, Ragnarök ? »

D'un geste puissant, le Jotun renversa l'Asgardien sur la table, l'obligeant à se rattraper de justesse. Le brun se colla au dos de son frère, ses doigts agiles glissant sur les attaches de ses vêtements pour les faire tomber au plus vite. Thor grogna lorsque son cadet lui présenta deux doigts devant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'il avait imaginé les choses, mais c'était bien aussi. Il humidifia les doigts, les mordillant au passage, avant que la magicien ne les lui retire. Thor gémit de frustration mais la sensation des doigts froids et humides de Loki sur son dos et son postérieur le réduisit au silence. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table, écartant les jambes. Le plus jeune gronda de luxure tout en glissant ses doigts dans l'intimité étroite de son frère. Chacun d'eux connaissait déjà les plaisirs de la chair, aussi bien avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Tout ce qu'il se passait en des siècles, voire des millénaires, de vie permettait des mentalités bien plus libérées que sur Midgard. Loki joua de ses doigts en son amant comme l'on joue d'un instrument, le préparant à le recevoir. Il s'amusa à effleurer sa prostate, jouissant de le voir se cambrer pour plus encore d'attention. Mais le jeu se finit bien vite, lorsque Loki retira ses doigts. Il humidifia sa propre érection avant de s'enfoncer d'un geste lent mais assuré en son frère adoptif, qui serra les dents sous la douleur soudaine. Il se força cependant à se détendre et le Dieu des Mensonges eut l'amabilité de s'interrompre une seconde, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à sa présence imposante. Lorsque Thor bougea les hanches, le jotun sut qu'il pouvait se mettre en mouvement. Ces derniers, d'abord lents et profonds, prirent bien vite un rythme plus sauvage, désordonné. Les deux frères s'abandonnaient totalement dans cette première étreinte. Loki fit glisser une des ses mains sur l'érection de son frère, tantôt la caressant, tantôt serrant sa base pour empêcher la jouissance de monter trop rapidement. Ce traitement, majorés de ses coups de rein, rendirent fou Thor qui gémissait et criait son désir.

« Loki… Cesse de jouer avec moi, par Odin ! »

« Ne mêle pas ton père à ceci, veux-tu ! »

« Alors laisse moi jouir, par les Neufs ! »

Seul un rire taquin lui répondit mais les doigts de Loki se firent plus rapides et caressants sur sa verge, le menant vers la jouissance. Il s'assouvit dans un cri, se laissant retomber sur la table, au même moment que Loki à l'intérieur de lui. Ce dernier fit encore quelques mouvements lents avant de se retirer et d'embrasser gentiment sa nuque. Le blond sourit contre la table avant de sentir une tape sèche sur son postérieur.

« Hey, c'était pourquoi, ça ! »

« Rhabille-toi, je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous surprenne ! »

« Je pensais que tu le voulais... »

« Oh non, Thor. TU le voulais. »

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout enfin, c'est toi qui as... »

Loki le fit taire d'un baiser avant de murmurer.

« Tu peux essayer de le faire croire à qui tu veux, même à toi-même, mais je sais que tu adores le goût du risque de se faire prendre en plein ébat. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. »

Sur ces mots et un dernier baiser, Loki disparut. Thor gronda à nouveau mais lorsqu'il se rhabilla, un sourire rêver flottait sur ses lèvres.


End file.
